


Ben, Solo

by Fetish Ball (arsenicarose)



Category: Kylo Ren-Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, May the Force Be With You, Misuse of the Force, Other, POV Kylo Ren, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force, Using the Force to Masturbate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/Fetish%20Ball
Summary: As much as Kylo Ren wanted to believe he was faceless being of pure dark power, he was not. He had needs that plagued him.(Basically, I wanted to write about Kylo Ren masturbating and this happened.)(A/N: Edited the grammar and made it flow better. Enjoy!)





	Ben, Solo

As much as Kylo Ren wanted to believe he was faceless being of pure dark power, he was not. He had needs that plagued him. He was not bothered by most bodily functions (eating, drinking water, and using the refresher didn’t take up excessive amounts of time), but there were two that irritate him to no end.

The first was sleep. Sleep ate up a third of everyone day. No matter what he did, he could not stop himself from needing it. His sleep schedule was a mess, with the Knights of Ren, the search for the map, and his training. He found himself sleeping whenever he could fit it in, with little regard to the time of day. Thankfully, time wasn't relevant to a powerful force user who lived on a ship.

The most frustrating, however, was the need for release. He tried to deny that this was a need of his for a long time, but he could not escape it. He discovered it quite by accident, as most do, and became trapped in a cycle of avoidance and acceptance.

The need had grown as he got older and more isolated. When he was in Jedi training, he fooled around with some of the other Jedis, taking pleasure where he could. No attachments were allowed, but that was fine by him. Putting a bunch of young people in a temple together was bound to lead to some interesting encounters. He was just taking advantage of a propitious situation.

He had lost his virginity before the Jedi training, though. He was the son of a senator and a smuggler. That, combined with his parents being absent from his life, meant he lost it young, and sought companionship from many different people.

Becoming Kylo Ren had kept him from those personal interactions that he had once taken for granted. He lived for being at the top, for the power, for the fear, but it was lonely. Everyone knew he was dangerous, and everyone was afraid of him. He could use his power to sleep with anyone he wanted, but that wasn’t enjoyable to him. He wanted someone to want him of their own accord, there was power in that, but so far, he hadn’t had any takers.

Most days, he was too busy to think about it, but, on occasion, he would see an officer that sparked his attention. They would move in a way, or their regulation outfit would fit them in a way, and he would be undone. Sometimes, he would just realize he needed to do it.

On one of those days, he found something new. He was distracted in his work, unable to focus on his search. The challenge wasn’t there, and he wasn’t a patient person. He got irritated and flipped the desk he had been using in frustration.

 _I guess I will come back to this later._ he thought, storming away from the mess he made.

He knew what he had to do to get back that focus and it felt childish. He went to his room anyway. Might as well get it over with.

His personal bathroom had always been a sanctuary for this act, so he went there. It was away from the bare-bones bedroom with his grandfather's burned mask watching him (and it made clean up easy).

He rarely bothered to take off his mask. He didn’t want to chance seeing his own normal, human face. It ruined the moment.

He took off his gloves and pulled himself free of his complicated trappings. His cock had been half-hard since he first had the idea, and he was ready to go.

With a loose hand, he gripped the shaft and ran his fingers up and down. His breath caught as pleasure streaked through him. (Though he hated that he had to do it, he enjoyed it while he did). He let the shame and angst of his day melt away under his ministrations, teasing himself to a full erection.

There was something he has always wanted to try, and that day he did. His ability to use the force had greatly improved, as had his control.

As he clutched himself, he reached out with the Force and found his prostate. He didn’t penetrate his anus (he was always a top, no matter who he was sleeping with), but rather skipped that to find the organ. He visualized it in his body, and the Force fingers that stimulated it, but he didn’t give them tangibility in his rectum.

The Force teased him internally as he fucked his hand. His efforts worked well, and he found himself panting quickly. The world was gone. It was just him and his cock. He grunted through locked teeth, bucking against invisible disembodied fingers.

Involving his g-spot made it so much better, and he was weak in the knees after only a few moments. He let his normally rigid restraint fall away, and a moan escaped his relaxing jaw. His purposeful strokes became jerky, and he felt it coming, that blessed release. He went faster, increasing the internal attentions as well.

Then, bliss. It coursed through him, and he felt himself release into the sink. One, two, three ropes of cum exploded out of him, and he cried out with abandon. It was the most intense feeling he had ever caused in himself.

He rubbed the last drops of semen from his cock, twitching with the pleasure of it, and tucked himself back into his ornamentation, before washing his hands. With that out of the way, he went back to work.

\---

A week passed, and he didn’t think on the incident much. He was far too busy to ruminate on the causes of a good masturbation session. It waited, lingering in the back of his mind, until the need struck again.

This time, it was a person who caused it. They walked by and something about how they smelled set it alight. He was already on his way to his room, to cleanse himself before returning to discuss strategy, so he just walked there faster.

As he hastened to his quarters, he finally considered how helpful his use of the Force had been. It was efficient and effective. He wondered if he even needed to use his hands.

He stripped fully this time (he planned to masturbate, then shower), and climbed into his shower (thankfully it wasn’t a sonic).

His cock was fully erect, ready for what he was planning to do. He leaned back against the shower wall, with his hands behind his back, and focused, closing his eyes.

The prostate was easiest to find, surprisingly. Though it was inside his body, he already knew how to stimulate that part himself with the Force. A bead of precum leaked from his head, and a small smile formed at how easy it came.

He imagined a hand wrapping around his cock, stroking him up and down. The feeling the Force created was intense, and he bucked against the phantom hand. He opened his eyes and saw no evidence of the feeling, except the additional beads of precum that dripped from his slit.

He closed his eyes again and imagined his whole body. He could see it all with the Force. The invisible hand on his cock, the fingers on his prostate. They glowed around and inside him.

He fucked the air with abandon, gasping and groaning with every stroke. He had so much more control over these Force projections than he had on anything else. He could easily control the tightness and speed. It was like the force wanted him to cum.

He gripped the shower wall, trying to hold himself up as his knees buckled at the feeling. He tossed his head back and sucked in a breath, feeling the release fast approaching. He hovered on the precipice, desperate to fall.

His cock bobbed in the air at his movements, free but for the gentle grip Kylo had on it with his mind. The sensations were more intense as it swung mostly free through the air. He pulled his hands from behind his back, so he could grab the railing and the soap dish, anchoring him for what came next.

His orgasm was even more intense than the last time, and, as he was in the shower, he released it without worry. Cum shot out of him, decorating the tile below with pearlescent cords. His moans painted the walls, echoing back to him. His ecstasy caused him to crumple to the ground. He landed on his naked ass as his knees gave away.

He sat on the floor, panting. That orgasm was the best he had ever had, and it also took less time than normal methods. What a helpful discovery.

After a few moments to regain his control over his body, he stood and showered.


End file.
